1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
In general, a video display apparatus outputting video controls a configuration state of video based on a user's control command. For example, a user may control an output state of video such as brightness, chroma, and the like, as well as a type of the image.
Recently, display units outputting images of video display apparatuses tend to be increased in size, and in order to promote convenience of controlling video display apparatuses, a control command may be applied to the video display apparatus by using a remote controller in a location away from the video display devices.
Also, the video display apparatus may further include a signal input unit formed in a region adjacent to the display unit to apply a pre-set control command in addition to controlling through the remote controller. Namely, a user may use the remote controller or the signal input unit to control an image of the large display unit.
However, in the case in which video output to the display unit is controlled through the signal input unit, user's eyes are positioned to be adjacent to the display unit. Thus, when video is controlled through the signal input unit, only an extremely small portion of the image may be recognized, causing user inconvenience that the video output according to the control command is not accurately recognized.